someday
by Kropi.L
Summary: Ini hanya kisah seorang Kim Yesung yang menyukai ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok yang kini tengah memimpin rapat, sosok ketua osis yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan sikap dinginnya./ ..Hyungie..Ya! Kim Yesung!/ Kau salah choi-sshi, mungkin setelah ini aku akan semakin membencimu/ KYUSUNG PAIR, DLDR


"Sungie"

"Hm.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan sendiri? Kapan kau akan mencari pasangan?"

Sosok yang bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu tersenyum ketika mendengar arah pembicaraan hyungnya.

"Entahlah hyung, aku masih ragu..."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Nugu?"

"Ki_"

"Aku sudah menghapus nama pengecut itu dari hati ku hyung, jangan sebut namanya lagi di depan ku!"

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum tipis keteka melihat reaksi keras dari yesung tadi, kini matanya menatap yesung yang mulai berdiri bersiap meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana sungie?"

"Aku mau tidur hyung, besok aku harus berangkat pagi kesekolah" ucap yesung sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan leeteuk sendiri di bangku teras halaman belakang keluarga Kim.

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**Someday"**

**Pairing : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : One Shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair, alur kecepetan, gak seru mendingan keluar aja deh :D**

**Summary : Ini hanya kisah seorang Kim Yesung yang menyukai ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok yang kini tengah memimpin rapat, sosok ketua osis yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan sikap dinginnya./ ****..Hyungie..Ya! Kim Yesung!/ Kau salah choi-sshi, mungkin setelah ini aku akan semakin membencimu/ KYUSUNG PAIR, DLDR**

**Note : kyuhyun aku buat 1 tahun lebih tua di sini chingudeul~~**

**Kropi **

"Hyung, disini.." yesung menoleh, menatap sosok namja tampan berwajah mirip ikan yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah lama hae?" tanya yesung setelah ia duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan namja ikan yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

"Tidak kok, kami baru sampai. Rapatnya pun baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi" jawab sosok lain yang duduk di sebelah kiri donghae.

"Syukurlah, berarti hyung tidak terlambat" ucap yesung lega, dan seterusnya mereka terlibat obrolan sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan acara mengobrol mereka.

"Hei monkey! kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Serentak yesung, donghae dan hyukjae-namja yang duduk di sebelah kiri donghae itu melihat kearah suara.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku kan bagian dari komite sekolah, wajar jika aku ada di sini sekarang Jung!" jawab hyukjae dengan nada yang kentara kalau ia sedang kesal dengan sosok yang ini tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya itu.

"Benarkah? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kebun binatang bersama semua keluargamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak hyukjae kesal

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak monyet kecil! semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita sekarang, aish kau ini..." Ucap seseorang yang bernama kyuhyun itu dengan nada mendesis.

"Itu semua karena ulah mu send_"

"Rapat akan segera di mulai, di mohon untuk segera menduduki bangku masing-masing.." suara salah seorang sunbae yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara rapat hari ini terdengar tegas, membuat kedua orang yang saling terlibat pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut itu segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan melepaskan mu monyet kecil, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya" ucap kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi ke meja khusus yang memang disediakan untuknya yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis di Seoul Senior High School ini.

"Aish apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa suka sekali mengejekku" dengus hyukjae tak suka

"Sudahlah hyuk, mungkin kyuhyun sunbae tertarik kepadamu"

"Mwo?! Jaga ucapan mu Lee Donghae, aku lebih memilih mati jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku" jawab eunhyuk sewot.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan kedua temannya itu, ada rasa iri yang menyelinap di hatinya ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada eunhyuk. Ya Kim Yesung menyukai ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok yang kini tengah memimpin rapat, sosok ketua osis yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan sikap dinginnya. Jadi tidak heran jika yesung merasa sedikit iri kepada hyukjae yang bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tampak berbeda tadi.

**Kropi **

"Ung..Hyungie..Ya! Kim Yesung!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Kim Ryeowook! Kau membuat telingaku sakit" bentak yesung dengan mata terfokus kelayar handphonenya.

"Wokkie sendari tadi memanggilmu hyungie..." jawab changmin tak acuh dengan mata masih fokus kepada layar PSP miliknya.

"Benarkah?..." yesung mengaruk pipinya canggung, kini matanya menatap ryeowook yang tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan pandangan tajam yang terfokus terhadapnya.

"Kau membentakku hyung..." desisnya

Yesung seketika bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, ayolah seorang namja yang terkenal dengan kemanisannya ini akan terlihat sangat mengerikan jika ia sedang marah.

"Aish.. kalian berdua ini menganggu saja, kalian lihat! Aku kalah gara-gara kalian" timbrung changmin.

"..."

"Hahh.." changmin menghela nafasnya ketika tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari kedua sahabatnya itu, perlahan ia menyimpan PSP putihnya itu di atas meja.

"Sudahlah Wokkie, berhenti menatap yesung hyung seperti itu.." bujuk changmin ketika ia melihat yesung yang mulai salah tingkah karena ditatap tajam olah Ryeowook.

"Hyung berubah min, akhir-akhir ini yesung hyung sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya" ryeowook memandang changmin dengan pandangan sedih, berbeda jauh dengan pandangan tajamnya yang di perlihatkannya tadi.

"Mwo? Aku tidak se_"

"Jangan membantah hyung! Wokkie benar, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja sibuk dengan ponselmu" ucap changmin dengan pandangan tajam menatap yesung.

"Sepertinya yesung hyung sudah tidak membutuhkan kita lagi min-ah.." ucap Ryeowook dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bukan beg_"

"Sepertinya ia memang sudah tidak membutuhkan kita lagi wokkie~" changmin menatap sedih ryeowook, tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh namja mungil tersebut.

"Aish.." yesung mengaruk rambutnya kasar, sejak kapan kedua sahabatnya menjadi pemain drama sabun. Dan coba lihat changmin yang tengah memeluk ryeowook sekarang, mana ada orang yang sedang bersedih tapi tersenyum setan ketika ryeowook balik memeluknya, aishh...

"Hei.. heii! Coba kalian lihat, aku hanya sedang chat dengan Sungmin! Lihat ini..." teriak yesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar handphone androidnya.

**Srett..**

Dan yesung hanya bisa terbengong melihat ryeowook yang dengan kecepatan cahaya mengambil handphonenya dan mendorong changmin yang tadi memeluknya.

"Appo wokkie..." ringis changmin yang tersungkur dengan elitnya di lantai kelas.

"Woo siapa ini hyung? Cantik sekali.." ucap ryeowook dengan pandangan berbinar menatap layar handphone yesung.

"Mana? Mana?" teriak changmin heboh.

Yesung segera merebut handphonenya kembali ketika melihat changmin yang mulai merebut handphone miliknya dari tangan wokkie.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi seorang playboy Shim? Dan untuk mu Kim, photo yang kau lihat tadi adalah seorang namja dan namanya adalah Lee Sungmin" jelas yesung

"Benarkah? Tapi ia terlihat cantik.." ucap Ryeowook bingung

" Hm.. entahlah aku tidak tau, karena aku pun belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Aishh dasar bodoh" ejek changmin

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan setelahnya ketiga sahabat itu kembali melanjutkan aksi adu mulut mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberpa bulan kemudian...**

Buku yang bersampul putih itu masih berada di depan wajah yesung, tapi matanya kini tampak asik melihat sosok yang sedang berlari mengejar bola di lapangan yang terlihat jelas di jendela kelas yesung yang berada di lantai 2. Ya yesung sekarang sedang diam-diam melihat kyuhyun yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan, melupakan buku yang tadi niat ingin di bacanya.

Sudut bibir yesung sedikit terangkat keatas, saat ia menyadari jika sikapnya ini terlihat seperti stalker. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia mencintai sosok yang sedang meminum air mineral di pinggir lapangan itu, mencintai sosok ketua osis yang entah mulai sejak kapan di cintainya.

Yesung sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakannya kepada kyuhyun saat ini, tapi perasaan ini hampir sama seperti yang dulu ia rasakan kepada seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Dulu saat ia mencintai orang itu alasanya jelas, karena meraka selalu bersama.

Tapi dengan kyuhyun? sering kali yesung memikirkan alasan kenapa ia mencintai kyuhyun, tapi sampai detik ini ia bahkan belum mengetehui alasan mengapa ia mencintai kyuhyun, hingga suatu hari yesung memutuskan untuk menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena ia takut, jika rasa cinta yang ia rasakan ini hanyalah perasaan yang tumbuh dari rasa kagumnya kepada kyuhyun, yesung tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia ingin mencintai seseorang bukan karena atas dasar kekaguman saja.

Dan sekarang sudah terhitung satu tahun semenjak yesung mulai menjauh dari segala sesuatu tentang kyuhyun, tapi hampir setahun itu juga ada saja hal yang tidak di sengaja yang menemukan mereka berdua. Berpapasan di koridor ataupun bertatap muka saat rapat osis, ya yesung merupakan salah satu anggota osis sehingga mau tidak mau ia akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

"Sungie.."

"!"

Yesung menoleh, menatap kaget donghae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga,,"

"Memangnya ada apa hae?" tanya yesung setelah ia meletakkan bukunya kembali.

"Ayo kita keruang osis, sekarang ada rapat dadakan. Aku disuruh memanggilmu untuk kesana" ucap donghae dan setelahnya menarik yesung keluar kelas menuju ruang osis.

**:: :: :: **

'_Kim Yesung kau akan menjadi sekertarisku, selama persiapan acara ini..'_

Suara kyuhyun tadi seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar ulang di telinga yesung. Menjadi sekertaris seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedepan? Bahkan yesung tidak berani memimpikan hal itu. Entahlah perasaan yesung seperti apa sekarang, coba saja kau rasakan jika seseorang yang kau cintai tapi sedang berusaha kau lupakan tiba-tiba datang dalam keehidupanmu, itu membingungkan sekaligus membahagiakan tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Yesung-sshi, apa kau tidak senang berkerja bersama ku?" suara kyuhyun berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran yesung.

"Nde? Ahh anni, saya senang bisa membantumu sunbaenim.." ucap yesung canggung

"Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau panggil aku kyu saja, kita akan menjadi partner untuk sebulan kedepan. Jadi kita harus membiasakan diri bersama" ucap kyuhyun

"Baiklah sun-kyuhyung.." yesung menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bagus, biasakan memanggilku kyu mulai saat ini.."

**Sreet..**

**Deg **

Yesung segera mendongkak, mata bulatnya kini menatap kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum di depannya dengan tangan kanannya mengacak pelan rambut yesung.

'_Bolehkah aku berharap lebih kepadamu kyu...'_

**Kropi **

"Minnie kapan kau akan ke seoul?"

"**Beberapa bulan lagi hyung, kenapa kau selalau menanyakan hal itu sih.."**

"Hehehe... Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan mu minnie~"

"**Hahaha hyung ini, bersabarlah kura-kura ku sayang~"**

"Yaa! Minnie, aku bukan kura-kura! :p"

"**Hahaha baiklah, baiklah,,,,"**

":D"

"**Hyung.."**

"Ne minnie?"

"**Kau bersekolah di ****Seoul Senior High School** **kan?"**

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"**Anni, hanya saja minnie kenal seseorang disana.."**

"Benarkah? Nugu? Mungkin hyung kenal"

"**Nanti saja aku kenalkan kepadamu hyung"**

"Aishh minnie tidak asik -_-"

"**Hehe... Oh iya, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan pria pucat itu?"**

"Ah kami semakin dekat min, bisakah kau tidak membahasnya sekarang min?"

"**Hyung malu yaa~"**

"Mwo? Anniyo!"

"**Mengaku saja lah hyung~"**

"Minnie!"

"**Hahaha aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu sekarang hyung hahaha"**

"Kau menyebalkan min!"

**Brak..**

Suara laptop yang ditutup paksa terdengar sedikit mengema di kamar yesung.

"Aishh.."

Yesung mengacak rambutnya kasar, sebelum bibirnya kembali tertarik keatas menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mu minnie..." ucap yesung sebelum terbuai alam mimpi.

**Kropi **

"Tolong periksa ini sungie"

"Ne kyu..."

Mereka, yesung dan kyuhyun tampak serius memeriksa dokumen yang berserakkan di meja ruang osis. Terhitung sudah dua minggu mereka berkerja sama untuk menyiapkan acara peringatan ulang tahun sekolah Seoul Senior High School ini, dan sekarang mereka bahkan sudah tidak canggung lagi.

"Sungie.." yesung segera mendongkak ketika kyuhyun memanggil namanya pelan.

"Ne"

"Pulang sekolah kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang, sepertinya laporan yang harus kita periksa ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengerjakannya di rumahku saja, bagaimana?" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih fokus memandang sebuah berkas di tangannya.

"N-Ne kyu" yesung segera membuka berkas yang bisa ia jangkau dengan cepat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya agar rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh kyuhyun.

"Baguslah"

**Kropi **

Puk..

"Aww..." yesung segera mengelus kepalanya yang sekarang berdenyut sakit akibat lemparan buku dari arah belakangnya.

"Jangan seperti dia wokkie, nanti kau juga lupa kepada ku" suara seseorang yang terdengar jelas di tempat yesung duduk itu berhasil membuat yesung menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tidak akan seperti dia min-ah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" dan kini yesung hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi kedua sahabatnya itu memainkan drama konyol.

"Benarkah?" yesung segera menoleh kearah belakang ketika ia mendengar suara changmin yang terdengar menjijikan di telinganya.

"Ya!"

"Aku berjanji min-ah" jawab ryeowook atas pertayaan changmin tadi, mencoba menghiraukan yesung yang tadi berteriak kearah mereka.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Kim Ryeowook!" teriak yesung lagi

"Ada perlu apa Kim-sshi"

"M-mwo apa-apaan ucapan mu itu min-ah, Kim-sshi?" tanya yesung

"Eomma ku selalu mengajarkan ku untuk bersikap formal kepada orang asing" ucap changmin acuh

"Ya!"

Bugh..

"Aww" changmin mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tadi dijadikan objek landasan buku yang di lempar yesung.

"Kau menyakiti wajah tampan ku Kim Yesung!" teriak changmin heboh

"Itu balasan karena kau juga tadi melempariku" ucap yesung dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. chsngmin hanya bisa diam tidak tau harus bericara apa lagi, tapi suasana hening itu tak berlangsung lama ..

"Hiks kau jahat hyung, kau menyakiti changmin hiks setelah kau melupakan kami.."

"!" yesung dan changmin melotot kearah ryeowook yang kini telihat menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi itu tak berselang lama karena sepuluh detik kemudian pelototan yang asalnya di tunjukkan untuk ryeowook itu kini yesung alihkan kearah changmin yang kini tengah menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Dan dengan gerakkan kepala yesung menyuruh changmin untuk mendekati ryeowook.

"Wokkie kau kenapa?" tanya changmin

Perlahan ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah changmin yang berada di samping kanannya, matanya terlihat memerah dengan aliran sungai kecil yang di sebabkan oleh air matanya tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Sakit?.." changmin segera mengelengkan kepalanya saat ryeowook mengelus wajahnya yang tadi terkena lemparan buku oleh yesung.

"Sekarang yesung hyung jahat, wokkie tidak mau bersahabat lagi dengan yesung hyung.." mata yesung melotot tak percaya kearah ryeowook yang masih mengelus wajah changmin.

"A-a wokkie, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Dan sepertinya yesung hyung tadi tidak sengaja melakukannya, iyakan hyung?" changmin menatap yesung meminta persetujuan.

"Ah iya wokkie, tadi aku tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba saja buku itu terbang dan mendarat di wajah changmin" ucap yesung dan segera mengambil tempat kosong disebelah kiri ryeowook. Sedangkan changmin hanya bisa membatin dongkol di dalam hati 'Alasan macam apa itu?!'

"Benarkah hiks" ucap ryeowook dan mulai melihat yesung yang kini tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya "Anyeong wokkie~"

"Tapi yesung hyung kan sudah melupakan kita min-ah" ucap ryeowook polos yang sukses membuat changmin mendapat kembali pelototan tajam dari yesung 'Apa saja yang ia sudah katakan kepada ryeowook selama aku tak ada! Evil sialan!'

"Aniyo, aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian, kalian kan sahabat terbaikku. Wokkie tahukan pekerjaan yesung hyung selama hampir satu bulan ini apa?"

"hmm" ryeowook mengangguk

"Nah, itu wokkie tahu. Sabar ya, hyung janji seminggu lagi kita akan sering bermain lagi seperti dulu" lanjut yesung dan mulai mengacak surai ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook memang terkenal dengan sifat polos dan lugunya, tapi tidak dengan kedua sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan sifat evil dan cueknya. Yaa memang mereka terlihat berbeda dan kontras jika harus di satukan dalam sebuah cap persahabatan, tapi karena berbedaan itulah yang membuat persahabatan yang mereka lalui dapat terjalin erat tanpa harus peduli dengan orang lain yang menganggap ryeowook tak pantas bergaul dengan changmin dan yesung. Karena changmin dan yesunglah yang selalu menjadi dinding utama agar ryeowook tidak menjadi korban oknum-oknum(?) tidak bertangung jawab yang bisa saja memamfaatkan kepoloson seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kalian mulai melupakan keberadaan ku!" teriak changmin di belakang tubuh ryeowook yang sekarang sedang menghadap yesung.

"Jangan berisik min" ucap ryeowook dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya dengan yesung.

Diam-diam yesung tersenyum mengejek changmin, suruh siapa bocah evil itu menjelekkan ku di hadapan ryeowook batinnya.

**Kropi **

Yesung sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, sesekali mata sipit itu melirik jam tangan yang terlihat cocok membalut lengan kirinya itu. "15.10 aish.."

Yesung kembali mengutuk seorang Shim Changmin yang tadi dengan entengnya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga ryeowook selama ia pergi ke kamar mandi, yesung kira itu tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan berlaku untuk seorang Shim Changmin. "Dasar play boy! Mana ada yang ke kamar mandi hampir setenggah jam!" gerutunya selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hahh.." yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat keadaan gerbang sekolahnya yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang menunggu disana.

Tap tapp tappp

Dengan langkah gontai yesung melangkah menuju sebuah kursi yang memang di sediakan pihak sekolah untuk para muridnya yang menunggu jemputan sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya keluar gerbang.

"!" refleks yesung menoleh kearah wajah seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menarik tangannya itu.

"Siwon.." desis yesung tak suka

Sret..

Dengan sekali hentakkan yesung berhasil melepaskan cengkraman siwon di tangannya.

"Sungie sekali ini saja dengarkan aku" ucap siwon

"Tidak ada yang harus aku ketahui dari mu Choi-sshi" ucap yesung dingin dan berusaha untuk kembali masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

Srett..

"Lepaskan brengsek!" yesung berusaha berontak dari cengkraman siwon yang sekarang mulai membawanya kearah mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter di depan sekolah yesung.

"..."

"Choi Siwon!"

"Maafkan hyung sungie, tapi jika bukan seperti ini masalah kita tidak akan pernah selesai sampai kapan pun" ucap siwon tanpa menoleh kearah yesung.

"Yesung!" yesung segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika ia melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan mata yang terfokus padanya.

Sreet!

Entah kekuatan dari mana yesung kembali berhasil melepaskan cengkraman siwon di tangannya.

"Kau salah choi-sshi, mungkin setelah ini aku akan semakin membencimu" desis yesung dan setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan siwon yang masih tak bergerak di tampatnya.

"Ayo.." ucap yesung dan dengan tidak sadar ia mengandeng tangan kyuhyun kearah mobil kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah di parkirkan kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah.

**Kropi**

Ckittt

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat besar dan mewah.

"Baiklah sudah sampai.." ucapnya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil semenjak perjalan tadi.

"Hmm" yesung hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Srett

Yesung menoleh, menatap tangan kyuhyun yang menahannya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Choi siwon, kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya" jawab yesung dan akhirnya cengkraman di tangannya itu perlahan terlepas.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar.." ucap kyuhyun dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya itu yang bisa mengambarkan keadaan yesung dan kyuhyun saat ini, semenjak mereka keluar dari gerbang dan sekarang telah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Cho tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari kedua bibir itu.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kah itu?" suara yang terdengar lembut itu terdengar saat yesung baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ne Eomma, ini kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping kanan yesung.

Tap tapp tappp

Dan setelahnya hanya derap langkah yang terdengar mendekati ruang tamu.

"Kyu tadi siang_" perkataan yang akan di ucapkan oleh Ms cho itu seketika terhenti ketika matanya melihat yesung yang duduk di sebelah anaknya.

"Ehh ada temannya kyu ternyata? Siapa nama mu?"

Yesung yang merasa jika dirinya yang di maksud oleh Ms cho segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Yesung Imnida ahjuma" yesung tersenyum, mata sipitnya melengkung ke atas.

"Ya ampun manis sekali" Ms Cho berjalan mendekati yesung dan mencubi gemas pipi chuby yesung.

"Eomma.." peringat kyuhyun

"Ah maaf yesung"

"Gwenchana ahjuma" balas yesung

"Baiklah silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian" ucap Ms cho dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yesung

" Eh kyu tadi siang bummie sudah pulang dari Amerika, mungkin sekarang ia sedang tidur di kamarmu" Ms cho menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah kyuhyun yang sekarang memandang kaget kearahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di kam_"

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku sekarang" perkataan Ms cho terpotong oleh suara bass yang datang dari arah tangga.

"Nah itu dia orangnya.."

"Bum_"

"Kibum.." kyuhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya tak kala indra pendegarannya menangkap suara yesung menyebut nama sepupunya itu.

"Ye..sung?"

**TBC/end?**

Aku sebenernya gak pede publish ff ini, tapiiiiiii ah entahlah aku galauuuu #plak

Maafkan aku chingudeul #bow aku udah banyak banget ngutang ff dan sekarang malah nambah ff (yang sumpah aku ngerasa ff ini ancur banget) tapi aku udah sepakat sama diri aku sendiri jika ff abal yang sangat ancur ini buat permulaan **aku aktif lagi di ffn**.

Yaa **insya allah **aku bakal update ff aku seminggu sekali atau 10 hari sekali, dari yang lama gak pernah update kaya the prince sama yang baru-baru memories :D hahh bolehkah aku curhat disini? *buing-buing* aku bener lagi labil banget sekarang, tugas numpuk di tempat pkl dan ketika pulang kerumah gak ada lagi ibu sama ayah di rumah T^T aku Cuma tinggal berdua sama kakak aku di bandung sekaraaaang~~ huhu dan itu sukses buat aku stresss~. Dan semoga saja dengan aktifnya aku di ffn lagi bisa mengurangi sedikit stres itu :D

_Oia tentang ff ini aku pasrah deh, jika ada yang minta lanjut aku lanjut. Dan jika gak ada aku gak bakal lanjut. Aku bener-bener pasrah sama ff abal ini _

_._

_._

_._

_Mind to review_


End file.
